1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications technology, and in particular to a channel equalization and tracking apparatus and method and a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general digital communications system, as clock frequencies of a transmitter end and a receiver end are hard to be accurately matched, a certain sampling frequency error exits between a signal sampled at the receiver end and a signal at the transmitter end, which is embodied as a phase offset of the received signal in a frequency domain, and phase rotation needs to be performed before equalization.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.